Life in all its Glory
by Bera-Moon
Summary: A OneShot of Bones reflecting on her life now and how she got there. BB all the way! Please R


**OMG, does anyone else not love Bones? I worship the ground it walks on! Not to mention the creators and the fantastic writers. Oh dear. So good.**

**Anyway, while I was waiting (on holidays too let me add) for my sister to come out of a job interview, this came to me. It is short sharp and shiny and I am proud to call it my own!**

**Enjoy!**

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"Why wont this work?" Temperance Booth was annoyed. Reading over the instructions again, she sighed. Why in the world Booth had decided she needed a Plasma TV and a PS2 was beyond her. She never had any time for anything let along sitting down in front of a TV to play a mindless game. Throwing the instructions at the TV she huffed again.

"BOOTH!" Her voice carried up the flight of stairs to the second story where Booth was currently painting in the spare room. Not getting a response, Tempe struggled to her feet, her ample stomach making the task near impossible. Shuffling back wards, she rested all her weight against the couch and slowly rose to her feet, her hands moving to steady herself.

_This is all his fault too_, she mused, rubbing the spot on her tummy where a small foot had decided was the latest target of an assault. Smiling at the odd sensation, Tempe waddled to the stair case.

This late in the pregnancy, the doctor had warned her against over exerting herself. This was why she was currently on leave instead of working another case and why she was currently banned from the second story of their home. Regarding the stairs with a determined eye she started the slow ascend to the world above. It was strange that Booth had not answered her call and that was going to be her excuse when he lost his temper at her defying yet another one of his demands.

Giggling to herself she continued. To be honest he yelled at her at least 10 times a day. You would think that after 2 years he would have learned by now that she was not one to do as she was told, nor would she be one to follow rules. Taking the stairs one at a time she let her mind wander over what had happened in the past 2 years to get her where she was today.

So much had happened in such a short space of time that Temperance was sure time had quickened its pace to ensure everything happened in the correct time frame. _Fate_, as Angela referred to it, played its delicate hand in bringing her and her FBI partner together in more way than one. To be honest she wouldn't change a thing if she had to do this all over again. She would keep everything the same, even the heartbreak at almost losing him to her boss, before she found the courage to face her fears, emotions and feelings and admit how she felt.

Hearing a crash from the second story, followed by a well time curse, Tempe covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting Booth to hear her giggle, giving her sneaky entrance away. Snorting as Parker's sing song voice offered advice, Tempe quickened her pace slightly, _this_ she had to see.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Peaking around the corner of the soon to be nursery, Tempe felt her heart stop. Booth had painted the walls a soft pink, the colour very suitable for their baby girl when she decided to grace the world with her presence. _Any day now_, Tempe thought, her hand rubbing slow circles across its front, a silly smile playing on her features. It had taken quite some time for the truth of her pregnancy to sink in. She had denied it for the first few months, happy to sit in denial, ignoring the many factors that told her otherwise. When the really bad morning sickness had settled in, Tempe had no choice but to accept she was going to have a baby and broke the news to Booth, who in turn swung her around, causing the sickness she was feeling to amplify tenfold.

Of course, being the noble man that Booth is, he had proposed there and then a ring in his pocket ready. Later on he would confide that he had had the ring for ages and was waiting for the right time to _pop the question_ as he referred to it. The engagement had lasted a total of 6 weeks, the wedding going ahead with only a slight swell of the stomach to show for their new addition.

Every happy event cannot happen without a bad to balance the forces of good and evil. The tragedy that followed this joyous occasion rocked the very world Tempe believed in. She could still vividly remember the body being wheeled into the lab, Booth's sombre face as he broke the news about their latest victim. It was strange that Booth new so much about this body before her team had time to unlock the secret.

She would never forget the way his voice broke when he advised who was lying under the sheet. The case would eventually reveal a horrible accident where an innocent bystander got caught up in a horrendous robbery and their life was the price they paid. It had taken months to find Rebecca's killer, the entire FBI and Jeffersonion team working tirelessly to bring this evil being to justice.

Five year old Parker had no idea what was happening. In the months that followed he preferred to spend time with Bones instead of anyone else, happy to play with her skeleton toys and play happily with Angela than anyone else. Refusing to leave Tempe's side, Booth found it very hard to connect to his son. Truth be told he had loved Rebecca very dearly once, the child proof of that love, but now he had no idea what to do, or how to prove that he did love her.

It was Bones gentle and ways which broke the ice. To spend time with Bones, Parker also had to spend time with his father. When questions of his new "mummy" getting fat where constant, Bones gently revealed to her new son that she was indeed having a baby and that he was going to have a baby sister. Regarding her tummy with a new light, Parker then advised that the baby had to be named Rebecca after his old mummy. Turning he then threw himself at his father and sobbed onto his shoulders, his eyes aging more in those five minutes than they would in his entire life.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Listening again as Parker gave his father advice, Tempe smile and took a deep breath to steady her racing heart, slowly pushing the door open she took in the rest of the room. They had done a fantastic job with the nursery. The furniture, a brilliant white in contrast to the pale walls. Smiling at the pink toys and blankets, Tempe laughed, alerting to two most important men in her life of her presence.

"Bones!" Booth scolded, lowering his paint brush back into the paint bucket and slowly walking towards her. "What did the doctor say? No going up the stairs and to stay away from paint!"

Tempe rolled her eyes. "I can make my own decisions Booth. I don't need a Doctor to tell me what to do. Don't make me go all Anthropology all you."

Booth's jaw dropped.

Bones laughed. "Sorry, Angela has been at me for ages to say that to you. Remind me to tell her of your reaction."

Closing his mouth, Booth glanced at his son who was smiling brilliantly at his mother. "Hey Bud, what do you say we take a break and take your Mummy out for lunch?"

At the mention of food, Tempe's smile widened. To be honest she had never been so hungry over the last few months than she had in her whole life. Something she read which was very common to pregnant women. The urge to eat whatever was closest to them was beyond anything in this world. Of course having been around a pregnant woman before, Booth was prepared for her strange remands for food. That still didn't stop his nose screwing up when she demanded a pickle dipped in hot chocolate. The colour draining from his face as Bones finished off an entire jar of pickles, a trail of hot chocolate from the counter to where she was sitting.

"Sounds good Daddy. Can we go to Foos?" Parker lowered the brush he was holding onto the paint tray and moving to wrap his small arms around Bone's stomach.

Watching the innocent display before him, Booth felt his heart swell. If, when he first met Temperance Brennan someone had said that he would be married to her and having a child in two years time, he would have laughed in their face and most likely doubled over. Now he couldn't imagine life any other way. To carry on life without her or Parker in it would be a travesty he hoped he never had to face.

"Sure Bud. Let me go change my shirt and we'll go. Why don't you help Mummy back down the stairs and see how she went setting up that TV." At the mention of the TV downstairs, Bone's face scrunched up. Laughing at the look on her face, he planted a kiss on her head on the way past, the sound of his laughter carrying down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Come on Mummy." Taking her hand into his own small one he gently tugged her from the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth!" Bones exclaimed, exasperation evident in her voice. "I am perfectly capable of getting into a car!" Shaking off his hands, she climbed into the SUV, wriggling into the seat until she was upright and secure. Taking the seatbelt he offered she wrapped it around herself, only just managing to secure it in the lock. Turning back to face him she smiled triumphantly.

"I hope this baby gets my personality." He muttered, slowly shutting the door. Glancing in the back to make sure Parker was secure in his seat, Booth jogged around to the other side of the car and climbed in.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

In this instance, Fate smiled down and decided to throw a curve ball at the family. Waving its magic hands around, it slowly lowered them over Bones' tummy. Watching in delight as her face contorted in pain it sat back and sighed. Its work here was done.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth." Brennan whispered. "I think its time."

Booth slammed the car to a stop. "What? Time for what?"

Brennan smiled slowly. "I don't think we can go to Wong Foos for lunch today Parker. I think Daddy should take Mummy to the hospital."

The revelation hit Booth like a tonne of bricks. "OH!" He exclaimed and turned to face his slowly panting wife. "That time!" turning back he regarded the road ahead. "Well Parker, looks like today is your lucky day!" Throwing the car into gear, he switched his Federal issue lights on and sped away from he curb.

Breaking every traffic law he knew, he screeched to a stop outside the hospital. Rushing around to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and lifted Parker to the ground then moved to help his wife out of the car. Opening the door he helped her unlock her seatbelt and carefully lifted her down to the ground.

"If we ever do this again, I think we need to get a lower car." Taking his hand into her own, she waddled slowly into the emergency room, Parkers small hand firmly enclosed in her spare one.

"I need some help here!" Booth shouted to the busy emergency room. Getting no response he pulled out his badge and tried again. "FBI! I need some help here!"

It was as if the gates had opened. Every doctor and nurse available turned and hurried over.

"My wife has just gone into labour." Booth advised the team before him.

Elbowing him in the side she smiled at the friendly nurse before her. "My name is Temperance Booth, my doctor is Doctor Murphy and I do believe they should be expecting me."

Realising that was in fact in the presence of a celebrity, the nurses sprung into action. As one brought a wheel chair to the writer of one of the best selling books nation wide, the other paged her doctor.

"Is this your first time?" A third nurse asked, regarding a scared looking Parker who was clutching his mother's hand.

Bones glanced up at Booth and slowly shook her head. "No. But it has been 5 long years since I had to go through this."

Squeezing his wife's shoulders, Booth addressed the nurse. "You _were_ unconscious last time honey. So you can't really remember it, can you?" Smiling at the nurse he elaborated. "We had a car accident that put my wife into premature labour. Thankfully she was awake enough to deliver the baby naturally, although straight after passed out and was unconscious for 48 hours. This is pretty much her first time. Well that she will remember anyway."

Nodding the nurse smiled and moved away. They sure were a strange family. A celebrity family at that too.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Years later Bones would tell Booth during the birth of their next child that he was lucky they had such perfect children, for if she ever had to go through this again she would dismember him. Of course all it took was one glance at the face of the baby to remind Bones why she did go through such excruciating pain. It was always worth it.

Four births and two sets of twins later, Bones was happy with her achievements. She was the head of the Jeffersonion, Hodgens her business and private financier, she had a big beautiful family, a loving husband, a son who had followed in his fathers footsteps and was working for the FBI, courting the latest anthropologist. She had a daughter who was going through law school with honours, hoping to one day branch off into politics. She had twin boys who were close to being selected to play national football. Twin girls who were working hard through school and hoped to one day go into medical school.

Then there was her youngest daughter. The apple of her fathers eye and the dark horse of the family. She aspired to be like her god mother Angela and had such skills in art that even Angel was amazed at her talent.

Life was good to Temperance Booth. It had taken a long time to get to this point but she was so happy she wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

**So there it is. What did you think?**

**You all know the drill so please review!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon.**


End file.
